On The Other Side of The Glass
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: This is how Beckett realizes what she'd done. Title used from Taylor Swift's song. I just changed it from DOOR to GLASS. Enjoy! PS: I'm Sorry that this one was bad! E


**Hey everybody! So, for all of you _A Precious Life_ readers out there, I'm working on finishing Chapters 4 and 5. I like to write ahead so that if you guys start to get pissed at me for being late, I'll have something to post in case I'm blocked. Anyway, Chapter 3 is coming soon! But, in the meantime, here is a little Castle drabble before the new episode tonight. Enjoy! Oh and Happy 100th Anniversary of Titanic! It was yesterday, I know, but I wasn't posting anything yesterday so, yeah. I am like the biggest Titanic freak you will ever meet so keep in mind that yesterday was the biggest day EVER for me! ~E**

* * *

Beckett knew she was doing the stubborn thing by accepting Simon's offer to go out for a drink. And she knew she was only doing it to get over Castle and his blond, uncomplicated bimbos. _What is with him lately? _She asked herself. It felt like it did when he left for the Hamptons two summers ago. But it was different because he was still here… Or was he? Truth be told, she just didn't know anymore. Even though he was there, it felt as though he'd already disappeared. As though her chances disappeared with him. Lanie had told her to act on her feelings before it was too late. Maybe she was right. But maybe it was already too late. Maybe it was time to face the fact that he'd already moved on.

"Kate?" She looked up and saw the detective inspector with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He smiled.

"Go talk to him."

"What?"

"I lost count at how many times you two snuck glances at each other during the time period I was here. I'm British. I know that something's wrong and I know that Richard Castle is at the source of it all," he paused. "Go talk to him." She gave a small smile.

"I wish it were that simple. The situation with Castle is complicated." She admitted.

"It _is_ that simple. Just let the words flow out of your mouth."

"Yeah, well, he's better at it than I am." She said, obviously hinting at something only she knew.

"What? Did he say he loves you or something?" Beckett tapped her nose twice, indicating that he was spot on. "Well, then what's the problem? He loves you and, either I am the blindest man on the planet, you love him too."

"I didn't tell him, though."

"When'd he tell you then?" She sighed.

"When I was lying on the grass with a bullet in my chest." She replied.

"I can see how that might trigger the urge." Beckett nodded. "I still don't see why you can't tell him."

"Well, he doesn't think that I remember. He thinks everything that happened during the shooting is completely gone from my mind because of the shock." He looked at her as though the wheels in his head were turning.

"And you say he's been pulling away suddenly?"

"Seems like that."

"Maybe he's heard you say it." He suggested. Beckett shook her head.

"I definitely haven't told him yet." She confirmed.

"Well, maybe not. But he may have heard you say it to someone else." She didn't _think _she'd said otherwise. "Concentrate. Think back. You may have said something like you remember all of it, or maybe that you remember every second of it." His voice suddenly faded as Kate's mind went into flashback mode.

* * *

_"I don't remember if I had it." He suspect pleaded._

_ "The hell you don't!" Beckett shouted back._

_ "I don't! It was traumatic. I was probably in shock."_

_ "Don't you dare use that excuse with me. You want to know about traumatic? I was shot in the chest and I remember every second of it! So, don't tell me you don't remember, Manny!"_

* * *

Her head shot up. "I said it once recently. I was in the interrogation room." He nodded. "But that couldn't have been it. He'd gone home to get something an hour earlier and was coming-," she cut herself off when she realized what had happened. "-right back." She finished.

"Could he have been on the other side of that glass?" he asked. Beckett couldn't comprehend anything other than what Castle was possibly feeling right now, and her thoughts weren't good.

"Shit."

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I know you're going to ask so, I'll save you the time… No I'm not going to do a second chapter or sequel where she and Castle have their little spat. This is a little drabble and it's going to stay that way. Love you guys! Chapter 3 for _A Precious Life _will be up soon! Hearts! ~E**


End file.
